1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector device, and an electronic device and a plug using the same, and more particularly, suitably applied to a connector device which prevents erroneous insertion, and an electronic device and a plug using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as a video camera, a power supply, a variety of data and so on are inputted from an external power source, various data sources and so on through a connection cable or the like. The video camera is connected to the connection cable by fitting a plug of a connector device, which is a male side connection terminal of the connection cable, into a socket of the connector device, which is a female side connection terminal of the video camera, in a predetermined state.
In this way, the power supply, variety of data and so on are inputted to the video camera from the power source, various data sources and so on.
However, since the connector device as mentioned above has been reduced in size, it is highly likely to reversely fit the plug into the socket instead of correctly fitting them or to obliquely insert the plug into the socket, causing a problem that the socket and plug are deformed or broken due to such mis-engagement.
In such a case, both the socket and the plug are susceptible to breakage. However, a broken plug on the connection cable side may be fixed by replacing it with a spare part for repair, whereas a broken socket on the video camera side encounters difficulties in repairing only the socket since the socket is integrated (set up) in the video camera. Thus, the video camera itself cannot be used when the socket is repaired. In addition, this also causes an increased cost.